User talk:Danrr
Pentagrams go here Re:Build pages I'll be editing the build pages all week and I may develop a guideline in the near future that all build pages will be advised to follow. Your wish is my command. Re: d2jsp Actully the Botting part of d2jsp is a thing of the past, you can get banned from the site by disscusing D2 hacks, mods, bots ect. Your not buying items with real money, your using a electronic currency, I personally never bought the currency with real money. It is extremly well known in the Diablo universe but as a retired Admin, I think Im not going to argue about this one, but I think it should remain up, It does not matter much, but again, I can't stress how important it was and still is to the economy of WoW and D2, the majority of the best items are held by wealthy (game wise) jsp users. Bcrats ahoy Lookie lookie there, you da nu bcrat :D Well, you earned it a long time back. And there're some important issues to discuss in some forum whose name I don't exactly remember :P and ENG's an admin now :) "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", Mobokill 08:36, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Diablofans PM me with your Diablofans account. If you don't have one, make one. I wanna add you to msn but I want to do it privately. Sorry, I don't remember what yours is called, it'd be much easier if you just pm me. Atrumentis 14:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Yay! Danrr, you're back!! Glad to see you again, as always, we're here to help, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate. BTW, we just received 3 tickets to Blizzcon 09, and will be running na event to give them out to the community!!-- Doug (talk) 21:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Doug beat me to it. I saw that you made a few edits recently, but was wondering if you were just dropping by or actually returning. After seeing all those welcome messages you posted, I think I got my answer. Great to have you back, Dan. =) JoePlay (talk) 21:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I am back. I don't have much spare time, but I'll try to be as active as I can from now on. This wiki is pretty dead and those welcome messages I posted were to coax users into contributing. What are you guys planning on doing with the Blizzcon tickets? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::We haven't planned out the deets yet, but we'll run some promotion across Diablo/StarCraft/WoW, and make sure that at least 1 person from every wiki wins. We could run an edit contest (though there is nothing new prior to Blizzcon to edit me thinks) or a promotion around creating an account, so that we drive community, or we could do a simple sign up here, and leave it open for everyone. Of course the main portion of the event will focus on ext. outreach to drum up buzz and drive traffic to the wiki. Also open to ideas if there is anything you want to do. -- Doug (talk) 17:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't have any specific idea, but a contest/giveaway like this is always good at attracting new users and maybe contributors.- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 19:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Fallen Ones Hey Dan. I happen to drop by the official Diablo III site today (good timing) and noticed they just announced the Fallen Ones race and 5 new monsters. I created articles for each of them (see the News section on main page). Afterward, I realized this article already existed. Since the monsters listed at of the official site did not have 'Fallen' as part of their names, I'm thinking the shaman's in-game name will be just Shaman and not Fallen Shaman like it was in D2. I'll leave it up to you to decide which way to go with it. I also updated Diablo III Bestiary. I just wanted to give you a heads up. =) JoePlay (talk) 00:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Copying of content Hi Dan, I was wondering if you were aware of the problem Angela pointed out a few months ago at User_talk:BKM#Content -- it appears that for a while at least Mobokill and BKM (if not more users) were under the impression that content from http://www.diablowiki.net/ could be legally copied to this wiki. Diablowiki is not a freely-licensed project, however; such copying is illegal copyright infringement and needs to be removed, per Wikia:Copyrights and Wikia:Terms of use. (That doesn't mean that the topics can't be covered here, just that you have to use your own original words to express the facts, not copy someone else's.) The articles Art controversy (see http://www.diablowiki.net/Art_controversy) and Diablo News Archive (see http://www.diablowiki.net/Media_Coverage) have been reported to us as infringements, and it's possible there may be many more. As you, your fellow admins, and your community are most familiar with the content of both wikis, I am asking you to look for and remove other cases of copying. Examining the page for Mobokill, BKM, and anyone else who had been told this was okay, especially in the weeks before Angela's comment, may help to isolate pages worth looking at for possible violations. I understand that this is a big undertaking, and that it may be painful to remove or rewrite large chunks of text, but Wikia encourages you to do the right thing by the Diablowiki community who have had their work taken without consent or credit. Please help us to correct the issue so your wiki can move forward stronger than ever with unique content. Thank you! — Catherine (talk) 20:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your prompt response, Dan! I look forward to getting this sorted out quickly. What can we do to help you educate your users about copying and licensing issues? :In general, all information on the internet is copyrighted and cannot be simply copy-pasted into the wiki. (Facts cannot be copyrighted, but presentation definitely can -- the construction of particular sentences is creative and cannot be copied by others.) Wikipedia, Wikia, and a few other wikis, are exceptions to this rule because they explicitly allow their content to be copied under a free-content license such as the GFDL, but even this license requires attribution -- any page which incorporates GFDL content must have a template or similar notice giving credit to the person or community who wrote the content. :However, Diablowiki.net is not available under a free license and retains full copyright to their work. Their About page specifies that "To respect the contributors to this site we ask that content is not lifted verbatim and pasted onto other websites." :Can this information be discussed on your forums, and/or incorporated into your welcome message? It should certainly be included in policy pages, so that new users can be pointed at the rules when they make a mistake. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 21:10, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :: I'll look for more pages copied from Diablowiki and edit or delete them. ::There's a notice under the Edit Summary that warns against submitting copyrighted content. If this isn't enough I'll add a similar warning to the automated welcome message. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 21:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hey Dan, :::Thanks for the help on this issue. I fear that placing these notices on the welcome message will have the opposite desired affect - which is to make people feel welcome :). In my opinion, a simple policy page should suffice and the more notices we have about rules/regulations/licensing/ the worse off we will be for edits. I would rather err on the side of the community, and take down questionable content than to make people unwelcome. Not to beat a dead horse here, but I would like to know your thoughts. Thanks -- Doug (talk) 17:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, you are right, it could make people feel uncomfortable, but I also don't want situations like this to repeat themselves. Probably the best way to go about this is to just check edits to see if the content is copyrighted, edit or remove it and then tell the editor to avoid doing it again or something like that. So no scary warning in the welcome message. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 18:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) BlizzCon contest Hey Dan. We just launched a BlizzCon contest here at the Diablo Wiki (see Diablo Wiki:BlizzCon Contest 2009) as well as the StarCraft Wiki and WoWWiki. I've announced it on the main page, forum, and site notice, but I wanted to ask you to help spread the word at any other Diablo fansites you know of. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 19:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC)